The School of Our's All Stars (Season 3)
The School of Our's All Stars: Detention (Abrivated SOAS3) is the third season of The School of Our's All Stars. The blog was published in the fall, October 23, 2015. The format is like a veteran vs Newbies, in a school detention theme, where there are different teams each week. The winning team will be safe from elimination while the losing team(s) will be sent to 'Detention' to vote up two members to be at risk of elimination. Unlike the last few season, the members on the winning team and losing team will be voting for one of the two people at risk. This season will feature some verterns from the last two all star seasons. They are Duane, Jotrice, Jakeila and Leah from The School of Our's All Stars (Season 1) and Declan, Kiyah and Tai from The School of Our's All Stars (Season 2). Newbies are Austin, Autumn, Nate and Tia from The School of Our's: Senior Year, Jasir and Kevyn from The School of Our's: Senior Year] and Matt from The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2. Alternatives Tony Navickas from The School of Our's season 6 was originally going to be apart of the third All Stars Season 'Detention' but because of his drug, stoner reputation, he was dropped from this season and was replaced by another boy from season 6. Students blogger-image-571872074.jpg|Jasir Minor (Winner)|link=http://schoolofours.wikia.com/wiki/The_School_of_Our%27s:_Junior_Year#Students imageautumn.jpeg|Autumn Scouten (2nd Place)|link=The School of Our's: Senior Year decl.png|'Declan Hinsley (3rd place)'|link=The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School imagejakeila.jpeg|'Jakeila Mason (4th Place)'|link=The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School imageaustin.jpeg|Austin Jacobson (5th Place)|link=The School of Our's: Senior Year FB_IMG_1434647293474.jpg|'Leah V. (6th Place)'|link=The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2 image.png|Nate McCall (7th Place)|link=The School of Our's: Senior Year 372794_orig.jpg|'Tai Palmer (8th Place)'|link=http://schoolofours.wikia.com/wiki/The_School_of_Our%27s:_Junior_Year#Students blogger-image-1794532803.jpg|'Jotrice Holiday (9th Place)'|link=Jotrice Holiday 1434599928061.jpg|'Duane Newson (10th Place)' imagemattsampson.jpeg|Matt Sampson (11th Place)|link=The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2 imagetia.png|Tia Peyreferry (12th Place)|link=The School of Our's: Senior Year imagekevyn.png|Kevyn Odonnold (13th Place)|link=The School of Our's: Junior Year imagekiyah.png|'Kiyah Reyonna (14th Place)'|link=Zakiyah Reyonna Elimination Table Voting History Episodes Episode 1 14 Past season School of Our's students arrives. Their Everyone gets back on the bus after they changed into their sporty cloths. Duane, Tai, Austin, Kevyn, Nate and Declan seems to hang out and they decided to be in one big alliance. Kevyn feels so confident that he has this alliance, and now he's focused on winner this challenge. The host comes and starts presenting this challenge. And it's a game of bye bye birdie with was really popular in seasons 5 and 6. The game works by one person starting off calling someone's name while shooting the ball to get them out. If u make the shot you can get yo shot again, but if you miss,mother the others get the rebound and they are able to call and shoot to get someone out. Now the students have time to strategize. Declan huddles with Duane Austin and Kevyn saying get Matt, Jasir and Kiyah out. Duane has no problem with that. A random name has been pulled, and Kiyah gets to start it off. She shoots the ball calling Tai's name. She really didn't want to call her out, but she didn't want to call someone's name and miss. Tai is first out, Kiyah gets the ball again. Then she called Austin's name and missed, Declan caught it, called Kiyah's name getting her out. Declan gets to shot from the line, he calls Jotrice's name and missed, Matt caught it and called Jasir's name and missed, Jasir caught it and called out Matt. The. jay calls Declan's name and missed, Duane caught it, tried shooting it but fails, Kevyn tramples all over Tia to get the ball. Kevyn calls out Nate. Nate is pissed, calling him a fat fuck. Kevyn goes in for the shoot, but air balls it Jakiela catches it, tried to shoot, it was interrupted by Leah, the ball land to Austin, Declan and Duane Yells "Jasir". Austin called Jasir and made the shot. Jasir is pissed. Duane knows that he's a pro at this game, he won't be surprised if he won. After Austin missed, Tia got Kevyn out, Autumn got Tia out and Jotrice. Jakiela gets Declan out, Leah gets Duane out and Jakiela. Austin got Leah out, now it's between Autumn and Austin. 1 on 1. Austin made the shot and wins immunity for the first elimination. Declan is cheering, he gets to chose to people to be nominated. Austin nominated Kiyah and Kevyn, Kiyah was back stabbed and felt betrayed and quit the game. Austin picked Declan as the replacement nominee, Leah, Jotrice, Tai and Jay voted for Declan, Duane, Nate, Tia, Matt, Jakiela and Autumn voted Kevyn. Kevyn was voted off. *Winner: Austin *Nominations: Declan & Kevyn *OUT: Kevyn *Quit: Kiyah Episode 2 *Winners: Duane, Declan, Nate, Leah, Autumn and Austin *Nominated: Jasir & Tia *Out: Tia Episode 3 *Winners: Jakeila, Leah, Austin and Tai *Nominated: Duane and Matt *Eliminated: Matt Episode 4 *Winner: Jay, Declan, Tai, Autumn, Leah *Nominated: Jakeila & Nate Duane & Jay *Eliminated: Duane Episode 5 Everyone heads on the bus to go do the challenge. They arrived and they see 9 pictures of everyone attached to individual stands, and a table with darts. They will take turns growing a dart at the person that they want out. The first person to get 3 dart to their picture will be out. But even though they are out they can still throw darts. The order is random, Autumn, Leah, Austin, Tai, Nate, Jotrice, Jakeila, Jay and Declan. Declan is bomed that’s he’s last. He thinks by time it’s his turn, he will already have three darts. The challenge begins, round 1. Autumn takes a dart and aims at Declan, she throws it and hits the picture. Next Is Leah, she aimed for Declan and made it. Austin is next, he goes and darted out Jotrice. Tai aims at Declan if she makes it, Declan is out. Tai missed it. Nate is up, and he aims for Jay and made it. Jotrice took a dart and got Declan out. Jakeila is next, she throws a dart at Jotrice. Jotrice is pissed. Jay is up and darted Nate. Declan’s turn, and darted out Jotrice. Since Declan and Jotrice have 3 darts to their pictures they are out. Round 2, Autumn started, and darted Tai, Leah missed Nate, Austin darted Jasir, Tai missed Jasir, Nate Darted Jasir out the game. Jotrice dart Nate, Jakeila dart Nate out the game. Jay darted Austin, and Declan darted Autumn. Jasir and Nate have three darts they are out. Round 3, Autumn darted Tai, Leah missed Austin, Austin darted Leah, Tai darted Jakeila, Nate darted Leah, Jotrice darted Jakeila, Jakeila missed Tai. Jay darted Tai out the game. Declen darted Autumn. Final round. Autumn dart Austin, Leah missed Austin, Austin darted Autumn out the game. Tai darted Jakeila out the game. And now it’s up to Nate, Austin or Leah, Nate walks toward Leah and darted her out, making Austin the winner of the challenge. *Winner: Austin *Nominated: Jotrice & Jay *Eliminated: Jotrice Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12